before death and after life
by bebe-malvado
Summary: jack was left to die on the black pearl, what will happen when he wants revenge and he now has the means to get it after a deal with the devil and what does jack want with the heart? LOTS OF ELIZABETH REVENGE JACKANA
1. betrayal

AFTER LIFE, BEFORE DEATH

_We start back on the black pearl just as Elizabeth shackles jack to the mast………_

"Pirate" jack sparrow sneered as he realized what she had done; Elizabeth Swann the governor's daughter had just shackled him to the mast of his own ship "the black pearl". Elizabeth struggled to say the next words "don't you see jack this is the only way otherwise it would kill us all..." She paused for a second and in a quavering voice said "I'm_ not sorry"._

Jack looked at her for a brief second his eyes held sadness then his eyes flashed to anger, he didn't say anything he just looked at her with a cold stare and not showing any of the anger hatred or betrayal he felt on inside in his gaze.

Elizabeth then turned her back on Jack and the Black Pearl and walked away without looking back to the longboat.

Elizabeth got into the boat quickly not wanting any awkward questions, what she did get though from Will turner was a cold look. Elizabeth's heart pounded in her chest, "oh god he must have seen the kiss… I can't tell him the truth though or he will hate me" she thought in despair. "Where's Jack?" Mr. Gibbs asked her suddenly after seeing that Jack was not with her.

"He decided to stay with the ship" she said mustering all of her will into saying that. Of course it was a lie he would never give up his freedom for anything and now she had done just that taking away his freedom by chaining him to the mast of his own ship and then forcing him to meet the razor sharp teeth that would mean his death.

All she could do to stop herself from crying as she watched the Black Pearl break apart and sink beneath the waves under the grip of the kraken was to reassure herself that she had done it for the greater good.

213213213213213213213213213213213213213213213213213213213213213213

Jack woke up from a foggy and deep sleep, he couldn't remember anything for a second apart from his demise… he remembered the cold needle point teeth biting into him, the life been swiftly taken away from his body and then nothing.

He lay there on a foggy beach with the waves washing up to touch his feet on the shore, Jack managed to hoist himself unsteadily to his feet and when he did so it all came rushing back to him.

"_Elizabeth the kraken the black pearl, freedom" _all these things came back to him. Jack Sparrow gazed around at his surroundings, he knew that he was dead, he knew how he was dead but he didn't know where he was dead.

He saw the beach surrounding him and the waves of the gray looking water, there was no sun but everything seemed illuminated in a gray-blue light that made everything seem like it was dead "_which is true I and everything here is dead how ironic"_ he thought to himself in an almost lazy fashion.

Suddenly he noticed a single light in the distance, the golden yellow of the light danced in his eyes mesmerizing him. He got up and started to walk towards it; he felt a stab of pain in his leg and looked down….

His clothes were in tatters and all that remained almost intact was his pants and part of his sash he also noted were the pain was coming from. There lodged in his leg was a tooth, the krakens tooth to be exact, he looked at briefly for a moment before decided that it would have to come out.

He braced himself, closed his eyes and wrapped one hand around the tooth. Then with a yell of pain he pulled it out quickly! He opened his eyes to see the it, it was dripping in blood his blood and it had ragged looking edges.

He could feel something cold and heavy trickling down his leg; Jack looked down again and saw that the deep wound was bleeding "a lot". He ripped the remainders of his sash and bound it around the wound hoping to stem the flow and ease the throbbing pain it has caused.

He looked up when he'd finished and saw that the light he had seen was still there but was now getting smaller, once again he felt compelled to go after it he jumped up and ran hoping to catch it.

He ran on and on, he felt like collapsing and his sore leg kept on almost giving way under him but he held on. He was getting closer and closer until he saw that it had stopped and was now moving towards him.

It was growing bigger and brighter with every passing second and when it reached jack BOOM it exploded into fragments of light, the light blinded jack and out of instinct he covered his eyes and covered his face.

WHO HE WOULD MEET WHEN HE OPENED HIS EYES WOULD CHANGE HIS LIFE FOREVER…………..

**Please keep on reading even if you don't like the first part it will have more I hate Elizabeth stuff in it and Jack will start to be more Jackish soon… so just hang on tight.**

**PLZ review because if I get 2 reviews I will get to work on the next chappie and post it by da end of this week **********

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS **_you know the rest_


	2. demons and a deal

Jack Sparrow sat there stunned at the intense blow of light; his arms still shielding his face expecting something else to happen. "Jack sparrow" a raspy voice called his name.

Jack carefully lowered his arms also amazingly he didn't correct the speaker about the "captain" part of his name. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a dark room with a faint red light, the ceilings were high vaulted and everything appeared to be made out of molten rock! Even the floor he was standing on!

In realizing this he yelped and quickly jumped up, "that's_ interesting"_ he thought to himself at how the molten rock wasn't burning him alive or dead as he would saw now.

Out of the darkness he heard a chuckle or rather cold and evil giggling. He whipped around and saw what was not a man but something almost human yet not, the it sat on a throne like chair and even though his or its features were mostly covered in shadow he could make out grey colored skin and what appeared to be wings?

Jack looked suspiciously at the figure but didn't say anything instead the thing spoke, "Jack Sparrow i have heard a lot about you". Jack wasn't really sure if this was a good thing so he spoke his next sentence carefully "its good't' knows that I'm appreciated….."

"So sparrow do you know why you are here?" it asked in its creepy voice "cause I'm dead?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow a little bit at the question.

" I am talking about how you are dead" the creature corrected him, Jack paused for a moment not really knowing what to say but he already knew what the answer was "_Elizabeth"_ he thought angrily to himself.

The creature seemed to read his mind and it saw the hatred etched on Jacks face for her, he then spoke again " I have a proposition for you Jack Sparrow" at this Jacks face brightened " and what sort of proposition did you have in mind?" he asked trying not to sound too curious.

"I can see into your heart Jack and I can see what you want…. You are possibly the only one who can do what I ask" the thing replied "and what exactly is this thing that ye ask of ol jack?"

"I can give you what you really want Jack….. You want immortality, you want freedom, you want to get revenge on the swann, and I can help you do this if you will destroy calypso"

"CALYPSO! Isn't she like a sea goddess how can I kill a god?!" Jack asked stunned at his suggestion. " the only way to kill a god is to be the opposite of a god…………"

the creature said in sly tone.

Jack however betrayed his confusion in his gaze " A demon is the only thing that can kill a God Jack the spawn of hell the opposite of a God the spawn of heaven" the creature said a little exasperated now at Jacks iggnorence.

"Wait hold a second mate… are you implying that I go and find a demon?" Jack questioned him. "No I am saying that you become the demon" the thing said in an evil voice.

Jack just stared at him, he of course knew about what demons were and he had never been that keen on having a soulless thing of evil but hey he it would get him what he wanted and what he wanted most was revenge on a certain swann.

The thing smiled at Jack knowing his answer before he said it, the thing stood up and into a shaft of red light. Jack could now observe it's features; it had black demonic wings coming from its back and its grey skin shone bright like it was doused in moonlight, the eyes though were really creepy they were red with black cat like pupils that seemed to burn as if the fires of hell were contained within them.

Jack knew now that this guy was a demon and judging from the gold and red crown resting on his head he was probably the king.

A box then appeared in his hands and he slowing walked towards jack with it "just reach out and take it! Seize your new destiny" Jack heard the demon say but his eyes were fixated on the box as it was opening.

Inside there was an orb of burning red energy, Jack stretched his hand forth to receive it.

The instant it made contact with his hand red energy flowed up his arm and through his body! He yelled in agony as the power engulfed him sending him into the abyss of a deep and dreamless sleep.

12321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321

_Mean while back in tia dalmas hut……._

" So would ye face da perils of worlds end to get back with the Jack Sparrow?" she asked them seriously " aye" assented gibbs and all of the remaining crew. Tia looked to Will and Elizabeth who sat their in their own turmoil.

Tia fixed her eyes on Elizabeth and Will awaiting there answer "Aye" said Will. And after another moment long battle with her conscience Elizabeth consented too.

"You will need a guide to bring back de Jack" she said with a still serious look on her face.

They all turned in unison as they heard heavy foot steps "BARBOSSA!" Elizabeth exclaimed in surprise mixed with a healthy dose of fear.

"So we going to rescue Jack Sparrow are we and what has become of my ship?" He asked them all in his heavily piratey voice.

_They all set sail for worlds end and over the edge they go! They made it to worlds end now all they need to do is get Jack back._


End file.
